Halloween Scare
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Shuichi’s own ghost encounter…and what Yuki has gotta do with it?


**Halloween Scare**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

**Beta-reader: Kerotpie**

* * *

Halloween is coming…again. Honestly, I hate this season because people would then have a reason to start talking about ghosts, ghouls and evil spirits. The caravan of urban legends, folklore and personal ghosts stories would then be parading itself and scaring the shit out of me…although it would be different this year…cause I have my own story to tell. 

Oh yeah excuse me if I tell my story with me clinging to my lover like this, it somehow gives me an assurance of protection. Okay, here it goes…

I'm Shindou Shuichi, a healthy young man of 21 and currently living with my lover, the famous Yuki Eiri. I'm famous too…I'm the lead singer of the famous band called Bad Luck. Well, my story started a month after I bought my very own laptop…I used to borrow my lover's laptop but I messed it up once, big time, so I was banned from using it.

So here I am using my hard earned laptop…the first thing I did that day was to surf the net and read all my fan mails.

Yes, I do read them all…yes, all! I'm not like other celebrities…I value my fans more than anything else unlike someone I know which we would hide by the name Fujisaki Suguru. That brat!

Well anyway back to my story…so I was surfing the net answering every fan mail I've got except those who curse me to leave Yuki alone. So yeah, honestly I was hooked to it. I even joined forums and yahoo groups so I can be with them. I always bring it wherever I go. Sometimes I would lose track of time because of too much surfing that I often go home late or at times I just crashed in NG's "special rooms" for stars like us. Yeah, I was addicted, Hiro was even scolding me to go home to my lover…and Hiro doesn't even like Yuki for starters. Although I think Yuki doesn't mind my absence, I bet he even celebrated it since he's finally left alone for once.

So one day as I was playing around with my precious "Konii" – the name I gave to my laptop, I didn't realize AGAIN that it was past 6 p.m. and everyone was packing things up to head home while I, the great Shuichi was still sitting on this wonderful comfy chair creating master pieces I call lyrics in my beautiful Konii.

Finally deciding to just crash to one of the rooms here at the office I type away to my heart's content…besides, the inspiration juice kept flowing.

"Oi! Shindou-san aren't you going home to make lovey-dovey to your boyfriend or something." I suddenly felt the whole world freeze and all hell broke loose and I have to frown at that…what the hell?! Did the pip-squeak suddenly have some concern with my love life. The number one anti-YukiShuichi has suddenly asked me to make love to Yuki…?!!!

I looked over my shoulder and gave him my most –what the fuck have you been smoking- look. He blushed a bit after getting what my stare meant.

"I was just asking dammit…you've been spending too much time here…aren't Yuki E…" He began to redden some more that I was betting he would rival a tomato soon. "I was just saying that…you're stinking up the place. You have your own house and bathroom…you know where you take a shower in case you already forgot how showering feels like. Besides it's kinda freaky to walk in here seeing you're the first one to arrive only to realize that…geez your still wearing the same clothes you wore…let's see…about three days ago!!!"

I smirked at that…so he doesn't want me to be early…geez the little brat! He doesn't like anybody being earlier than he is. "Well I brought my own clothes and showering tools, so don't worry I won't stink up the place…" Brat.

I turned my head back to the screen, but before I did, I saw something in Fujisaki's face…concern. Nah!

A tap on my back distracted me from completing my work of genius. Grudgingly, I looked over my shoulder and saw Hiro waving his good bye. I waved a bit and returned my concentration to what I have written so far.

"Hey Shuichi! Yuki might find another body to be with if you don't haul your ass back to him. So ja!" Then he was gone.

Geez what's with all those unsolicited advice? Yuki might kill them if ever he heard that…Yuki missing me…doubt it. Although, it would be nice to be missed for once.

So everyone left…except for the guards and a few people who work overtime…just like me who's left in this big building.

Then suddenly the inspiration stopped flowing…DAMN IT!!!

That's why I hate distractions…so this is how Yuki always felt whenever I distract him. Well good thing I'm such a sweet lover so I'm giving him peace for once. No more distraction…no whining…no crying…sigh.

Since I have nothing to do, I decided to read some fan mails…the real mails…you know the snail mail which Mr. postman would bring. I have plenty of those too. Hehehe I even receive various gifts. Once, I even received a diamond ring but reluctantly mailed it back since Yuki scolded me that if I kept it I was "silently" agreeing with the man's marriage proposal. But it was really pretty.

Well anyway, I browsed the mail, picking the letter that interests me. I picked the simplest enveloped…with no return address. Weird.

So curiosity won me over so I opened it. Lo and behold the shortest letter I've received and it says:

YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!!

What really made my hair rise is how forceful each word was written. How can anyone be so mad that her/his letter would make so much impact to the reader?

I was so scared to my wits end…and I don't know who the fucking sister she/he was referring to. I didn't kill anybody! I swear! Well… except from the occasional mosquito flying around me but I didn't kill anything, much more a breathing, live-size human being.

Now I'm totally freak out…here I am, alone, no breathing person near sight, no noise to distract me…no nothing. Alone…alone with this letter.

To my anxiety I unintentionally shut off my "konii" so now the black screen is staring back at me…well I could somehow see my reflection on it…

Yeah come to think of it I could see my reflection on my screen. Geez…I look handsome don't I? I look handsome…I look cute…Seguchi in a mini skirt…K-san in a tu-tu…anything to keep me from remembering that letter…

Hmm…I stared back again at the black screen…looking straight at myself and to the one standing next to me…her face close to mine…I could even feel her breathing on my face…so close…

Fuck!

I look around and spotted no one. I swear someone was standing by my side. She was wearing white and has a….

Fuck!

Gotta get out of here…

Shit! Now I'm going to pee! Damn you bladder!

Kuso Kuso….must go to the rest room…must…shit! Almost there…

Finally…wait, I don't want to stand and pee cauise someone might stand behind me…the cubicle! That's it! I'm much safer there. You're such a genius Shuichi.

So here I am peeing to my bladder's delight. Hmm…must take off my mind from that letter…must…wow, never knew that each cubicle has tiles…hmmm…I can see my reflection on it…somehow I feel I've had this same conversation with myself before…

I looked back at the tiled wall and saw myself in it as I zipped up my pants…I was so afraid to see someone standing by me at the tiles reflection that I averted my gaze downwards.

Guess what?

The floor has fucking tiles too…and a face is staring back at me on its reflection. Yuki! Save me.

RINGGGGG.

Thank god. "Yuki? Thank…."

"y…you…kill..killed meeee…."

Tot. tot. tot. tot. tot. tot. tot.

Tears started running down my cheeks without my awareness. Even though my eyes are clouded with tears, I swear I saw the face on the floor reflection smirk.

I'm afraid to look up…I'm afraid to see the face…to see her face. I unlocked the door and hoped to god that she's gone.

When I finally opened the door, I gave a small sigh of relief when I saw nothing there except me and my reflection in the mirror…and yeah the girl whose standing beside me wearing a very wicked smile. Yeah, I'm doomed.

So on instinct I punched numbers on my phone that I was clutching on tightly ever since the anonymous call and pressed on the speed dial.

"…oi brat!"

"…"

"…"

A sob could be heard and I'm glad it was mine…not hers.

"Wait there brat. You'd better be at NG or I'll fucking murder you. Wait for me ok?"

"…"

"Damn!"

Well, after that Yuki came…although I'm still wondering how the hell did he knew that I wanted to be saved…not that I'm not grateful or anything…well the security guards also came…where the hell have they been when I needed them?!

Yuki brought me home, laid me down and wrapped his big arms around me while humming a lullaby.

Until now no one has ever heard this story…not even Yuki. I even wondered why he never asked me a question on what happened that day. He even tolerated my complete clinging to him more than usual.

Maybe he saw the fear on my eyes…Nah!

So yeah, after that I've stuck on Yuki like a magnet on a refrigerator. We eat together, we watch t.v. together, we sleep together, and we even _bathe_ together. Somehow this isn't a bad experience after all…

He even let me stay at his side when he's working. Although looking at his laptop made me remember my own.

Maybe you are wondering what happened to my laptop? Well I said goodbye to it. I really cried. I hugged it and kissed it and Yuki made a very angry grunt after that. Well that's the end of me replying to my fans…

Hmm…I'm really getting sleepy now. Yuki's playing with my hair again and it makes me so drowsy. He encircled his arms around me and kissed my head. So that's it for me now. I'm off to la la land. Hope you enjoyed my story.

* * *

"So did it work…"

"Hn."

"Hehehe that little shrimp is such a wimp…all I did was write a letter and call…"

"Serves him right. He's been too absorb with that wrecked thing…he even named it. Che! Now he'll never ever answer some lame email and bring home some stupid fan letters…it's cluttering my entire home."

"Tohma gave him a week off, right?"

"Yeah…he's been latched on to me like a leech."

"hmmm…"

"…."

"Eiri…you know you could just tell him to stay at home and cuddle with you…why the elaborate scheme of scar…"

"Che! Cause it's more fun that way."

_Tot. tot. tot. tot._

'Bastard little brother'

**

* * *

:OWARI: **


End file.
